


Finesse

by CharacteristicallyMinor



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharacteristicallyMinor/pseuds/CharacteristicallyMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha doesn't hate Enchantress as much as she should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finesse

As soon as Natasha realized that she didn't hate Enchantress as much as she should, she agreed to go on a date with Tony. 

Tony seemed shocked, but he covered it well. And really, he wasn't a bad date. He was at least tolerable, which was better than some of the dates she had gone on. She just couldn't manage to feel anything stronger for him.

At the end of their date, Tony told her that he knew she was just doing it for a mission, but he still asked her out on another one. Natasha wondered if that was what being in love was like. She'd never been in love, and she hoped never to be in love- a plan that she'd thought was perfectly plausible, up until meeting Enchantress.

The problem was that Natasha couldn't manage to hate Enchantress. She knew that she should have hated her; Enchantress never said anything nice about anyone, and she had a habit of putting their male classmates under mind control. But Natasha couldn't manage to hate Enchantress. Maybe it was because she knew that they weren't that different. Natasha had perfected the art of being standoffish and unfriendly without being outright mean, but that was more for the sake of convenience, as maintaining a functional working relationship was easier when she didn't have to work with people who hated her. And she manipulated people too, albeit through the use of subtle psychological pressure instead of outright mind control. 

Basically, Enchantress was who Natasha could be if Natasha had no finesse, and Natasha couldn't help but respect that. Not to mention, Enchantress was very attractive. Natasha usually didn't pay much attention to appearances, but there was something very distracting about Enchantress. 

Natasha tried to conceal her crush on Enchantress. She'd hoped that her date with Tony would help to hide the true object of her affections, but she wasn't sure that it had worked. Whenever Natasha saw Enchantress looking in her direction, Enchantress was either smirking or looking like she was considering eating Natasha alive.

And the truly frightening thing was that the possibility that Enchantress might reciprocate Natasha's feelings actually made Natasha happy.


End file.
